Keyboard switches are a type of electrical switches widely used in electric food processors or blenders to control power on/off and speed and to perform momentary features e.g. a quick chop and/or mix after the appliance has been switched off. Usually the speed control is achieved by connecting different set of motor windings to the power source, or by controlling the motor current. The use of keyboard switches is cost effective way for speed control by mechanical means. As to construction, keyboard switches have a body with a single row of press buttons atop and one or two rows of switch terminals underneath and includes a switching mechanism provided by a set of cam slider blades for making and breaking electrical connection between internal parts of the switch terminals.
In an effort to combat the rise in copper and material costs, it is necessary to simplify the construction of keyboard switches but to maintain the switch performance and current rating.
The invention seeks to provide a new or otherwise improved electrical switch of this kind, whose construction is simpler and production cost lower.